Always Willing To Help A Friend
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Jack gets sick, Sally asks Rachel and Sasha to help her husband recover. Done as a request for SilverWings00. :)


**SilverWings00 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **The Nightmare Before Christmas belongs to Disney. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Sasha.**

* * *

 **Always Willing To Help A Friend**

Rachel sighed as she snuggled closer to Rook, smiling as he held her closer, smiling at her. They had both just woken up for the day, but were grabbing some cuddle time before officially getting up. "Morning, beautiful," Rook said, giving his fiancée a kiss.

"Good morning, handsome," she said, returning the kiss, moaning in pleasure when he gently pushed his tongue into her mouth, giving her a French kiss that made her head spin.

Just then, her cellphone rang and they broke away, smiling before Rachel grabbed her phone, recognizing the number and hitting the answer key. "Hello?" She asked with a smile.

"Rachel? It's Sally," came the voice of the Pumpkin Queen. "I'd hate to impose on you, but Jack's sick and he needs to rest, but his duties as Pumpkin King aren't letting him get any rest."

Rachel sat up instantly. "Jack's sick?" She asked. She never would have imagined that a skeleton would get sick.

"Yes, with what looks to be a very bad cold," Sally said. "I think I can handle things here for a bit, but would you be willing to help Jack?"

"Of course!" The blonde-haired girl agreed. "When would you like me there?"

"Actually, would it be alright if he stayed at the Mansion?" The ragdoll asked. "I think the peace and quiet there is something he desperately needs so he can get better."

"You got it," Rachel said before standing up and heading to a guest room and taking a deep breath.

" _A friend is in need of help,_

 _Peace and quiet are his liking,_

 _With open arms, I am ready,_

 _For a visit from the Pumpkin King."_

Moments later, Jack appeared on the bed and he really didn't look good. "He's here, Sally," Rachel said. "Don't worry. He'll be good as new soon."

"Thank you," Sally said gratefully before ending the call.

Jack groaned as he opened his eyes to see Rachel standing over him. "Rachel?" He asked groggily.

"Hey, Jack," she said, smiling a little. "Sally asked if you could stay here until you get better."

"But...my duties as Pumpkin King...," he protested, sitting up before groaning as his head began to pound and he fell back onto the bed.

"Sally said she'll do what she can and you won't be able to focus on your duties when your skull feels like it's ready to split in two."

Jack realized his friend was right and nodded, leaning his head down on the pillow. Sasha came by the door and was surprised to see Jack looking sick. "Are you alright, Jack?" She asked, coming in.

He shook his head. "No, but hopefully, I will be soon," he said.

"You will," Rachel said with a smile. "We'll help you get better, Jack."

Sasha nodded in agreement, smiling before she kindly got some warm blankets and placed them over Jack, who gave her a grateful look as he was feeling a bit chilled.

The day passed quickly and when evening arrived, Jack was feeling much worse, no doubt from the stress that he felt of being sick. "Jack, you're burning up," Sasha said in concern.

"I think his cold has hit the point of where it gets worse before it gets better," Rachel said.

Jack groaned, his bones aching. "That and I'm worried about the paperwork and other things Sally must be fretting about," he said before looking at Rachel. "Rachel, can you ask Sally to come?"

"Of course," she said, smiling as she had a feeling that Jack not only felt Sally shouldn't worry about all the Pumpkin King's duties, but also because he missed his wife. Also, Sally did know more about monster sicknesses and could perhaps help Rachel and Sasha in helping Jack feel better.

Hearing that her husband needed her, Sally arrived at the Mansion as quickly as she could. "Has he been resting?" She asked Sasha.

"Yes, but his cold's gotten a bit worse," the brown-haired girl said. "Hopefully, this is the part where it'll now get better."

"Plus, we don't know much about curing monster sicknesses," Rachel said. "But we're hoping you can help us with that."

"Of course," the ragdoll said instantly.

Jack had been resting when he felt a familiar touch on his skull and he opened his eyes to see Sally was beside him. "Sally," he croaked out, a smile coming to his face.

"Hello, Jack," she said with a smile, kissing his forehead. "Don't worry. You just rest. You're in good hands."

He nodded. "Rachel and Sasha...have been very helpful," he croaked out, his breathing a bit labored.

"Shh, don't talk," she said gently. "Just rest."

It was nearly midnight by the time Jack's fever started to go down and he fell into a peaceful sleep, something that filled the three girls with relief as they stayed beside him, also falling asleep themselves.

Jack woke up the next morning, still a bit groggy, but feeling somewhat better. Noticing Sally was beside him, he gently ran his fingers through her hair. She shifted and woke up, smiling. "How are you feeling, my love?" She asked.

"A little better," he replied. "My head stopped pounding."

"Good," she said.

Jack then noticed Rachel and Sasha were on his other side and they were asleep. He gently touched their heads and that stirred them from their sleep as they sat up and tried to get their thoughts together.

Rachel looked at Jack and smiled at seeing that he didn't look as pale as the other night and she gently felt his forehead. "Well, you still have a fever, but it's not as high as yesterday," she said.

Sasha stood up, smiling. "I'll get you some soup, Jack," she said, heading out.

Jack chuckled softly. "You and your sister, along with my wife, are superb nurses, Rachel," he said.

"Thanks," she said. "We've had some practice, though you are a better patient than some of the aliens that we've had to deal with when they get sick."

Sally giggled. "That bad?" She asked.

Rachel chuckled. "Rath refused to take any medicine, so Alien X and Four Arms had to hold him down while Frankenstrike gently forced him to take his medicine," she said. "Brainstorm accidentally blew a hole through the roof once when he got really sick with a head cold that affected his powers and was embarrassed to have Sasha and I fuss over him and don't get me started on Humungousaur."

Sasha, who heard that, giggled. "We had to get Way Big's help when Humungousaur got sick," she said. "Poor guy."

Sally giggled again as Jack smiled and took some more medicine before drinking some soup and laying back, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

 _A couple days later..._

Rachel came in to check on Jack and smiled at seeing him sitting up, looking much better. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Much better," he said. "Back to my old self."

"Good," she said before smiling. "Jack, how about you, Sally, and your family join us for Christmas this year?"

He smiled. "Thank you," he said, accepting the invitation. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've been looking forward to kissing my beautiful wife since yesterday."

Rachel chuckled. "She's in the kitchen," she said.

Jack headed for there at once, surprising his wife and kissing her, making her giggle and kiss him back before the skeleton saw Sasha come in from getting the paper and he scooped her up into a hug, making her laugh and hug him back.

"Feeling better, Jack?" She asked.

"Yes, thanks to you, your sister, and my wife," he said, seeing Rachel come up to them. "Would you be alright with Sally and I staying with you girls a bit longer?"

"Sure," Rachel said instantly.

She and her sister were always willing to help a friend, especially when that friend was one of their dearest friends, the Pumpkin King.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
